


if home is where the heart is

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, i wrote this at like 10pm in half an hour leave me alone, short & cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pete could tell you the exact day for many things.





	if home is where the heart is

Pete could tell you the exact day he stopped referring to his biological family as his family.

It wasn't long after he told them he wasn't going to get a "real job" and that this band was his job. His parents told him how disappointed they were. His siblings didn't talk to him. Pete decided that day that it was easier just to cut off ties. None of his family questioned him when he stopped calling.

Pete could tell you the exact day he realised he had something to live for for once.

He had been practicing with Patrick, Andy, and Joe. They were laughing and joking. They didn't really focus on practice, and ended up ordering a pizza and watching the movie. He sat there with his three friends, and realised they would care if he was gone. He didn't tell them that, but he told them they were his best friends. They all said they felt the same.

Pete could tell you the exact day for many things. But he couldn't tell you when Patrick, Andy, and Joe started being his family.

Maybe it was when they were laughing and joking around at band practice. Maybe it was when they shared that shitty van together. Maybe it was while they were performing a show together. Maybe it was while they worked on songs together. Maybe it was when the band reunited. Maybe it was when they first played together.

Pete couldn't be sure, but he was glad that he had a family to accept him. A family to call his own. A family who didn't think he was a disappointment. A family who loved him.


End file.
